Betty Goes To College II
by jenflower
Summary: Two's company and three's a crowd in Jimmy's lab!


BETTY GOES TO COLLEGE II

"WOO-HOO! I'M STREAKING! IN THE HALL!" yelled an exuberant Betty. "Ms. Quinlan" said Dean Cane. "Oh my gosh! You don't see me like this, do you?" she asked, covering herself with book. "Yes, I do. You're expelled." said Dean Cane disgusted with her. Betty's parental units got a phone call. And not a happy one. "ELIZABETH ROSE QUINLAN! WE ARE MOVING! Mrs. Quinlan was so embarassed her daughter had disgraced her and her family by streaking in the hall.

The next day, Betty came over to Jimmy's lab to tell him the bad news about having to move. It so happens that Cindy was there at the time, and you know how those two feel about each other. "NERDTRON! WHAT THE HECK IS BETTY QUINLAN DOING IN YOUR LAB!" Cindy blared, feeling apprehensive. "Nothing, Cindy." Jimmy said solemnly. "SPEWTRON? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ALWAYS CALL ME VORTEX!" Cindy asked concerned. "Isn't that your last name?" he asked. Betty was so upset that she left without telling Jimmy the news.

Libby, who had been standing outside the lab and overheard the whole confronation, popped in. "Gosh, I am so glad that Betty's not here now." said a relieved Cindy. "Totally! And you thought you were mean!" said Libby. "Oh, Betty's OK. She just acted like Nerdbutt was her property." "Yeck. Well, she isn't. You saw him first." "You know it, Libs." Cindy had fun at Nerdtron, er, ahem Neutron's, er ahem, Jimmy's parties, the only problem was that Betty seemed to change that. She's all flirty and cute and all eye-candyish.

This time Cindy was just chilling with Jimmy. She doesn't usually chillax with Jimmy, but he was messing up all over the place and was cracking her up. "What the heck, Spewtron?" asked Cindy. Cindy held up a picture of Betty Quinlan and was about to rip it up, but from the corner of her eye, Cindy saw Jimmy smile. Then she realized what was making Jimmy miserable! Betty Quinlan was gone and he was all sad. She had an urge to try to make something that'd make Betty Quinlan come back, but that means that she cares about him. It scared her in a big way.

"So it's Quinlan." Cindy said to Libby. "Yeah". "So are you going to do anything about it?", asked Libby. "No, then he'll know I love, er, like him" replied Cindy. "Betty's not back. So he's going to miserable like this forever. Do you want Jimmy to live miserably the rest of his life?" asked Libby. "I hate to say this, Libs, but no." "Then do something, girl!". Cindy knew that Libby was right.

Cindy went into Jimmy' lab and started working. Soon Betty returned to the lab, also. "Betty!" yelled Jimmy. Betty ran over to him and tackled him with a huge hug. Being a "small fry" , he fell over. "Could I talk with Cindy for a second?" he asked. "Okay, but I better not see anything I wouldn't want to" said a stern Betty. Jimmy approached Cindy. "What happened?" Jimmy asked Cindy. 'You tell me, Spewtron." she said. "Cindy. Did you go into my lab?" asked Jimmy. "Just to watch you screw up." Cindy giggled remembering. They walked to a log and sat down. "Okay, maybe I did." She said. "Did you!" asked Jimmy. "I'll be right back".

Jimmy went to his lab to get some truth serum so he could get the truth out of her. He came back. "Eat this." He said holding it out. "What the heck is it, you jerk!"said Cindy. "Just eat it, Vortex. It's healthy". She did. "Okay. I realized that, like, when I held up a picture of Betty Quinlan and you were like smiling and I realized that you miss Betty Quinlan, so I made a machine to get her back." Cindy admitted. Jimmy was awestruck. "Goddard! Thermometer" he ordered. Goddard got out a thermometer; Jimmyo took it, shook it, and asked Cindy to put it under her tounge. When it beeped, Cindy took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it. "I don't have a temperature. I'm not sick" she said.

"Look. I was refusing to do it. I mean, you're supposed to be my enemy. You really are. But I care about you and I've loved you all this time. I was being mean to you because I didn't want you or anyone to realize that. I'm supposed to hate you because you're the smartest kid in Retroville." She said. "Wow, she told me everything. That truth serum must've really worked, Goddard." Jimmy said in astoshiment. "I'm not supposed to like you because I'm a genius and you're a show-offy girl, but truth serum doesn't make me need to tell you this. I like you, too." Cindy was blushing. "Wow, what a love fest." She said under her breath. "Now that we got that off our chests, I actallly love you." said Cindy. Cindy and Jimmy were about to kiss when suddenly Betty popped out. "That was more than a minute, Jimmy." Reminded Betty. "EEW!' said a disgusted Cindy. "Did I just admit I loveyou?" "Yes." "Eew!"


End file.
